fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elysia Alandris
Elysia Alandris (エリシア・アランドリス, Erishia Arandorisu) is Nath's daughter and currently travels the world with him. She is his source of motivation and comfort, as well as the reason he wishes to settle down. Overview Elysia is the only daughter of Nathaniel Ethan Alandris and Sabian Angibault. First born under Nath's belief of the couple's love, it was soon made clear that she was only a way to pressure Nath into womanhood. Upon realizing this and confronting Sabian about it, their relationship ended and both Nath and Elysia were kicked out and forced to live in the streets. In spite of her rough beginning, Elysia is still a cheerful albeit shy little girl, mostly thanks to the protection of her father that embraced his role as her only family. Knowing deep down how hard it is for him, she keeps on cheering him on proudly and doesn't leave him anywhere they travel, fiercely believing that Nath is the only anchor she needs. Appearance Elysia is a shy-looking girl of average stature for her age. With her fair, delicate skin tone, soft features and chubby body, she often puts those she encounters in awe of her cuteness. In spite of what her cheerful attitude would suggest, she is often regarded as well-mannered with how she isn't running everywhere and screaming delightfully when playing. In fact, she knows how to be quiet and calm thanks to the education her father gave her. It yet doesn't keep her from offering smiles to every person they meet and from usually wearing a peaceful look on her face. Said face, much like the rest of her body, is round and soft with cheeks chubby with baby fat. ... Personality Magic and Abilities Magic Natural Abilities Equipment History Elysia was born an only child to Nathaniel Ethan Alandris and Sabian Angibault, as a way for the latter to put pressure onto Nath so he would assume a woman's identity. She was well taken care of Synopsis Relationships Nathaniel Ethan Alandris “I love you, Daddy!” — Elysia to her father Nath Elysia loves her father as deeply as a child can. She trusts him limitlessly, nearly always obeying him since she believes his judgement is the best. Whenever he's around, she's usually excited and full of smiles, and she's shown having a lot of trouble playing quiet with how happy she is. At times, she can be very cuddly with him, especially when he's hurt or upset, to try and lift his mood. She also never fails to tell him how much she loves him. Of course, at times, they can have some quarrels over little pointless things, such as being told a story or not, or going to sleep or not since Elysia has a bit of a rebellious side, but they always make up eventually, mostly thanks to Nath's problem solving skills and ability to find an outcome that satisfies both of them. And for that, she's very proud to call him her father and if given the chance, will rant about his accomplishments to anyone willing to hear her, even if advised not to talk to strangers. Sabian Angibault “Daddy, what was Papa like?” — Elysia to Nath, asking about Sabian Elysia doesn't know much about her estranged father, considering she is willingly kept in the dark about him. However, she still dearly wishes to know about the man that Nath used to love despite all of his attempts at discouraging her by telling her he was a bad man. Nath had promised her that he'd tell her about him in the future, but he dreads doing so in fear that she'd feel awful about herself for having only been the man's tool from birth. Elias Alandris Carwyn Abriam Trivia * According to her bio file: ** She likes her teddy bear Lily, her pacifier Pacy and her father Nath. ** She dislikes being lonely. * Elysia's star sign is Pisces. * She appears to have inherited Nath's sweet tooth and to like fruits, notably apples and pears. * Nomenclature: ** Elysia (from the Greek Elysium) – Blissful Heaven. Quotes Category:Females